The Bet
by CineMariel
Summary: Lydia knows she's right. So does Stiles. He's willing to bet his car. "She knew what he wanted. He wasn't exactly subtle about it. And besides, she was definitely going to win anyway. "


**Author's Note: This is a really short fic based on Jake and Amy's bet on this season of Brooklyn Nine-nine. I was thinking of writing a sequel if there's interest. Enjoy!**

"They're pagan sacrifices, Lydia!" Stiles exclaimed for the millionth time as they walked out of the sheriff's station and towards his car.

"There's evidence of Judeo-Christian iconography at both crime scenes, Stiles!" Lydia retorted waving the photos they'd taken from his dad's office in Stiles' face.

"Who ripped off the pagans when they created their entire mythos," Stiles responded, dodging the pictures in an attempt to avoid paper cuts.

"That's debatable," Lydia fired back.

"Fine, but it doesn't make me less right."

"It absolutely does!" Lydia throws her hands up in the air.

She didn't ask for this. She didn't be asked to become part of the research team. But because she had a high IQ, couldn't turn into a werewolf and was no good with a bow and arrow or Japanese ring daggers, here she was. It was definitely the less glamorous part of the job. The pack got to run around in the woods and she Stiles spent most of their time huddled around a computer or reading dusty old texts on the supernatural. She and Stiles learned about the bad guys and their friends killed them. Their job was definitely the boring one. So Lydia did anything and everything in her power to make it more fun. And Stiles was a big help in this department. His determination mixed with his supernatural knowledge base and admittedly impressive intellect made him a great verbal sparring partner.

"Lydia, I know what I'm talking about and I'm sure," without thinking he walks to the passengers side and opens the door for her. "I'd bet my Jeep on it."

"Really?"

"Umm," Stiles faltered, clearly nervous to put his money where his mouth was. But all it took was the smug look in Lydia's eyes to strengthen his resolve. "Absolutely."

Stiles made his way over the driver's side and hopped in the car. Lydia had crossed her arms over her chest and was giving him a pitying look.

"You're so sure that you'd be willing to risk this chick magnet?" she eyed the torn vinyl seats and the dented dashboard.

Stiles bristled at the way she talked about his car.

"Risk seems like a strong word, because I'm totally right and all. But sure, call it whatever you want."

"Okay, if I win, I get your car. The one I'm sure has melted the panties of many a girl. Really, ladies really do love the smell of burnt plastic and a radio that only has AM."

"Both of those things are part of the Jeep's charm," Stiles interjected, patting the dashboard affectionately.

Lydia rolled her eyes at his absurd devotion to his piece of crap car.

"Whatever. What do you want if you win, Stiles?" She leaned in close, practically batting her eyelashes. She knew what he wanted. He wasn't exactly subtle about it. And besides, she was definitely going to win anyway.

Stiles inhaled sharply. She held back a laugh. Being someone's achilles heel could be fun.

"Lydia," Stiles said in an even voice.

"Yes?" she met his gaze, widening her eyes innocently.

"I'm not going to bet you to go out on a date with me or to kiss me or to hook up with me or anything," Stiles kept his eyes focused on the steering wheel, like he couldn't look at her.

"Why not?" Lydia asked, genuinely curious. Did he not like her anymore? According to him and everyone else Stiles had liked her since the third grade. A flush colored Lydia's cheeks. She suddenly felt very embarrassed.

"Because I don't want you to go out with me because I was right about a bad guy- which I totally am, by the way- I want you to go out with me because you actually like me. I wouldn't want our first date to be about me proving a point. I don't just like you, Lydia. I respect you."

Lydia sat in stunned silence. She was so sure she had known how he'd react. She had been positive he was going to bet her to go out with him. But Stiles didn't want that. Lydia wasn't used to guys caring about what she wanted.

Stiles coughed awkwardly, trying to fill the silence. He started the car. He turned out of the parking lot and started driving towards Lydia's house.

"How about, if you win, I'll pay to get your car detailed?" Lydia suggested in a quiet voice.

Stiles glanced over at her to see if she was serious. She gave him a small but genuine smile.

"Really?"

"Yeah," she said "A deluxe wash, an oil change, everything."

"You're on," Stiles gave her a lopsided smile that made Lydia's hart kind of melt.

"Good," Lydia's smile widened. "Because I'm totally gonna win."


End file.
